Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to assessing content quality in relation to a query, and more particularly, assessing content quality by analyzing user behavior in order to provide a recommendation list of entries in response to the query.
Description of the Related Art
Rapid growth in the amount of data available on the Internet has made information retrieval increasingly challenging for users. One of the key challenges for the user is to find the right data in a fast and efficient manner through data mining. Conventional data mining approaches have used techniques, such as content-based search, to explore relevance and to recommend appropriate items from user-generated content (UGC). Content-based search is a technique wherein the system utilizes information available in the documents in a holistic manner to determine what the user might be interested in and to predict items based on this determination. The system then filters and parses the contents to provide results that closely match user intentions. The system relies on content included in the documents for such data mining.
A key challenge in using the content-based search technique is that the mined data is noisy and biased. For instance, two different pictures of a same scene would be represented differently in digital format even though they may have a lot of similarity. Further, when contents from different languages are to be analyzed, the algorithm may have difficulties in handling natural language-based processing. This might be due to the fact that the contextual usage of certain text in one language may be different from the way the same text is used in another language. In addition to the contextual differences, ambiguity with misspelled words plays a significant part in the content-based search. In other words, the context-based algorithm is both text dependent and domain dependent.
It is essential to provide an effective and efficient framework for mining data so as to make the results less noisy and biased. In order to provide a more effective and efficient tool, it is desirable to have a text independent and domain independent algorithm so that the algorithm can be ported across all domains with the same degree of success in data mining across the board.
It is in this context that the embodiments of the invention arise.